Storms On The Mountainside
by Pennibear
Summary: "A death spreads across the forest of dormant, bringing demise and a unity permanent. Four must go to the mountains peak, where no light touches and darkness lays bleak. From there, two and two of difference must compete, for if not their journey is doomed defeat. The storm shall break and a light shall fall, to whom knows - the oblivious to all." [ takes place after oots battle ]


**PROLOGUE:**

Cold, milky tendrils of mist spread over the sunken landscape. Not a breath was uttered, not a soul stirred. The sight of the sickly grove was something no cat would ever want to lay eyes upon. Its trees, gnarled and twisted, lay dying. Leaves which were now decayed lay scattered about its roots. A strong smell hung around the air, tasting of tangy crowfood.

Once, though, this place was a beautiful hollow. Full of life and greenery. Cats of all sizes, big and small would travel here to converse. Hostilities would be banished and not a single claw would be raised under a glorious full moon. But now it stood empty and alone. For what used to be the great Gathering Place of the four Clans... well, stood now what was described.

A disease had fallen upon the forest that the Clans called home. Already most of ShadowClan had been wiped clean. Mostly Warriors and maybe a few younger cats remained. A confusing era, yes, but deadly and lethal. If not dealt with soon, more cats would loose their precious lives to the sickness.

Something low pierced the air, stilling what little noise had been there. Probably a growl. It wasn't hostile, but more of a whimper. As if the owner of the voice was grieving over the lack of beauty in the land before him. Either that, or the still and musty air made him nervous. It would be natural, as it would frighten any living cat. However, this was not the time for living cats to be walking.

A large shape pulled themselves from the furled and dead bracken. The tom's shoulders slumped forward, eyes glinting and angry. His fur was coated with stars. The brilliant little lights splotched here and there across lovely fiery fur. Green - though dead - eyes scanned the place once called home.

"Firestar. There isn't much that can be done. I know its painful to bear, but we must head onwards to ThunderClan. You know the new prophecy must be delivered - and soon," came a hushed voice.

The orange tom swiveled his head around to gaze angrily at the voice who had dared to speak. But his eyes softened a touch, and he let out a troubled sigh. So much was wrong, and yet he could not lash out on his closest friend in StarClan. Blusestar had stuck with him through and through.

"I know. I just can't shake the feeling that this is important. I'm tired of these prophecies. My bones are growing weary of spreading these messages of danger and despair. No more lives should be lost, especially after the Great Battle. Why must the peace be disturbed, and so soon? The omen... its so dark and unpromising..."

Bluestar nodded solemnly. "It can't be helped. The best we can do is deliver and hope for the best," she murmured. "Its the hardest part of being a deceased cat... to watch those you love join you. You long for them, but wish for them to live a long and happy life."

Her sigh caused an ache in Firestar's chest. He desperately missed his mate, Sandstorm. He wished her a healthy life for the last moons she would be in ThunderClan, and would never hope she join him soon. And not to mention his best friend, Graystripe. So he understood the want to have them with you, and yet keep them as far away as possible. A horrible feeling to bear. This must have been what his daughters had felt.

A fond smile slipped over his handsome features and he nodded. "Let us hurry, then. The sooner we pass this message on to Jayfeather, the sooner we can help the cats we care for."

* * *

><p>The two shapes disappeared, trailing through the undergrowth and leaving behind the wretched place they previously stood. The mist clung to their pelts, as if desperately wishing to catch a ride along with the starry cats. To leave that sunken hollow for good, full of sickness and the threat of demise.<p>

The moon was well high in the sky as the two felines made way into the ThunderClan camp. They traveled through the branches with ease, all the way to the Medicine Cat den.

Even if the mission of this visit was to deliver deadly news, it couldn't be helped though as green eyes sought out the familiar pelt of his daughter. So much had been left unsaid before he had died. A heavy weight bore down in his chest and he fought against the sorrowful feeling. Though it wasn't as strong as it was when he was alive, it was real and it was there.

Warmth radiated from his gaze and he let out a purr. "I'm proud of how far you've come, little kit. Your such a strong she-cat, Leafpool. I hope you serve ThunderClan well," he murmured. Firestar made sure he touched his nose to the she-cats head - not that it would matter any - before climbing to Jayfeather's nest.

As usual, the instant he made his way was the very moment the gray tom's head sprang up. His usually sightless eyes focused hesitantly on Firestar. Clumsily he watched him struggle to his paws and fix the two previous leaders with confusion. It always spooked him, how much Jayfeather could do in his dreams. Though he could no longer dreamwalk, he still held sight in his night visions.

"What do you want?" he growled.

The two cats weren't much taken aback. It took a lot to surprise the cats who had been dead for so long, had seen so much. Only a faint amused smile spread over their faces as they watched the tom's fur slowly rise. From what they've seen, he was usually all grump and no bite. Not much to get worked up over.

This caused the tension to lift slightly from his shoulders. But he didn't relax. His green eyes fixed seriously on Jayfeather and he raised his head as to appear more powerful. Not that he needed to, but it helped with the message he was delivering. From the horrid prophecy he was about to give, there needed to be someone who radiated strength. Firestar saw it upon himself to be that cat.

"We bring a prophecy," spoke up the blue tinted she-cat next to him. Though her eyes were sharp, her expression was more faded than Firestars. A tug of pity was felt for his friend, but he shook it off and nodded in reply to her grim statement.

Jayfeather suddenly looked more alert and horrified. "No... not again. Not so soon after..." he trailed off, voicing what had been bothering the entirety of StarClan. He looked between them a few times, his eyes pleading for this all to be a farce.

Firestar shook his head, and sighed a well aged and tired one. "I'm sorry I have to do this... but here it goes..." he trailed off, before glancing at the cat before him. His eyes flashed and he felt the familiar, eerie feeling he felt whenever he was given a prophecy to recite. Before he felt it because he had told it to StarClan, and now he was feeling it as he gave it to ThunderClan's medicine cat.

His voice, though still the same, held a more cold and ominous tone. He began slowly, but soon built progressively with power and haste as he began the prophecy. "_A death spreads across the forest of dormant, bringing demise and a unity permanent. Four must go to the mountains peak, where no light touches and darkness lays bleak. From there, two and two of difference must compete, for if not their journey is doomed defeat. The storm shall break and a light shall fall, to whom has known - the oblivious to all._"

Once it was done, he felt a breath of relief escape his chest. His body felt right, and he felt whole again. The worst part was this prophecy was a long one, and threatened even more sorrow than the previous. He shook his head sadly and finally lay his green gaze on Jayfeather.

His same dismay was echoed on the Medicine Cat's face as he paced circles. "Four must go to the mountains peak? Do we know who these four are?"

Firestar nodded and lashed his tail. "We were visited by the mountain cats. They were given a prophecy as well, depicting who it might be that travels to their home. But... it isn't the Tribe."

Bluestar shifted uncomfortably and glanced away, obviously nervous. She glanced back up and heaved a great sigh. "I shall give you what we've learned," she murmured. Her voice was cleared before she too was taken over by the same ghostly possession Firestar had been in.

"_To Sky the Thunder must return, or else all that is left must burn. But head warning to those who tread air, for a group of cats may dabble in despair. Two who bear a Warrior's loyalty, two who bear an Apprentice's minority. All of distant kin unite, til' dying breath of the Yellow light. To the Sky who yield Thunder's power, send it mountainside or else an eternal blood-shower._"

She rasped once when the pale glow disppeared from her pelt and she shook her head tiredly. "Do not ask us of what this is. What we do know, however, is that the four are two warriors and two apprentices. They are all kin from a different Clan."

Jayfeather gaze a trouble breath of air and slouched. "Was there anything for certain, like a name or pelt?"

"We've seen one face, which connects back to my lineage. It was troubling and a bit.. well... it was a black she-cat with pale green eyes," murmured the voice of Firestar.

Jayfeather reacted slowly at first, but then realization must have dawned on him. "What are you saying... she's not-"

"Alive? No. She truly walks freely among StarClan now. Though she chooses to walk most of the time among those of the tribe. Seemingly favoring one of their fallen," Bluestar finished for him. She waved her tail at Jayfeather and grimaced. "I think she bore children with a loner. Apparently those kits found a home in RiverClan, and they've been there ever since."

"That makes sense. She had much more defined green eyes. Then when it her name...?" Jayfeather questioned after moments of baffled silence.

"The she-cat we saw in the image - her name was Junipersplash of RiverClan."


End file.
